Beauty Fake
by Yellow Momo
Summary: Quatre é um jovem cercado por graves doenças e por amores não correspondidos, mas a transferência de um novo aluno para a sua escola irá mudar a sua vida e fazer muito bem ao seu coração. 3x4 com pitadas de 1x2 e 6x9. AU, Slash e muito chantilly!
1. Chapter 1

º°º ... º°º

"_Eu nunca fui uma pessoa bonita..."._

"_Eu sempre tive medo do que as pessoas iriam pensar sobre mim... sobre a minha aparência..."._

"_Quando se tem 16 anos, as 'coisas' ao seu redor parecem ficar estranhas... confusas... distorcidas"._

"_Acho que estou perdido"._

º°º**Beauty Fake** º°º

_Segunda-feira, 17 de setembro de 2007._

_07:11h_

Um quarto simples de cor clara, com móveis que qualquer adolescente teria, e uma decoração típica para aquela idade: fotos de ídolos, retratos de parentes e amigos queridos em meio a objetos de grande estima.

Em frente a um grande espelho, límpido como a água, um pequeno jovem de cabelos dourados e pele extremamente clara abotoava os últimos botões de sua camisa branca de algodão. Tarefa executada, então era o momento de dá o nó na gravata de seda com listras azuis e vermelhas, e adornada com um pequeno bordado no formato do símbolo da escola. Vendo-se vestido diante do espelho, tendo com as mãos tirar os leves amarrotados que a camisa apresentava, ele tentava com ajuda do pente alinhar a franja sobre a testa. Missão cumprida, ele colocou o material de estudo dentro da mochila. Colocou a mesma sobre o ombro tendo o cuidado de fixá-la sobre o membro e com a outra mão que estava livre, agarrou o paletó que completava o fardamento.

Ele saiu caminhando vagarosamente do quarto em direção à cozinha. No recinto, sua atividade era a mesma que fazia todos os dias antes de ir à escola: preparar o seu almoço. Uma dieta rígida que não podia ser maculada era a sua rotina. Uma preocupação quase que cega, doentia, alimentada pelo medo que sentir, novamente, o que aconteceu há 11 anos. Isso era o pesadelo que ele vivia, ao invés de sonhando, era acordado e brigava deslealmente com a realidade.

Iria: Quatre?... Você irá se atrasar para ir à escola!

Quatre: É só eu terminar de arrumar a minha marmita!

Iria, irmã mais velha de Quatre, caminhou até a bancada de mármore enfeitada com alguns eletrodomésticos e adornos, e que também servia, às vezes, de mesa para as refeições mesmo com a existência de uma destinada para a função. Ela se apoiou sobre o local para tentar dialogar com o irmão mais novo.

Iria: Preocupado com a alimentação de novo? – ela sorria docemente para ele.

Quatre: Eu não posso me descuidar... se não engordo e...

Iria: E nada de ruim irá acontecer com você! – Iria saiu da posição que estava, colocou as mãos macias sobre os ombros do garoto na tentativa de acalmá-lo – Vamos! Você tem que relaxar mais com você mesmo.

Quatre sorriu timidamente para a irmã e continuou arrumando a sua pequena marmita com a alimentação indicada pela nutricionista que ele seguia à risca já fazia alguns anos. Nada de açúcares artificiais, gorduras ou sal e carnes em excesso; muitas fibras, líquidos que não contenham lactose, frutas, legumes e verduras diversas.

º°º ... º°º

_07:17h_

"_Não é tão fácil assim..."_

"_Eu me sinto como um cristal que tem que ser protegido. E isso, esse cuidado, vem desde que eu tinha quatro anos..."._

A campainha soa. Três toques seguidos que parecem anunciar a chegada do visitante ao imóvel dos irmãos. A irmã vendo a concentração do irmão mais novo preocupado em organizar os alimentos de forma harmônica, ela se ofereceu para ir ver quem era. Perguntou por precaução, mesmo sabendo que naquele horário somente um velho amigo da família iria visitá-los.

Iria: Bom dia Duo!

Duo: Bom dia "maninha"! Cadê o pequeno príncipe? – o jovem de cabelos avermelhados, longos, presos em forma de uma traça. Ele estava alegre, com o sorriso amplo e brilhante no rosto, o que era uma marca pessoal. Sem pedir licença, e já habituado com o local ele foi entrando a procura do amigo. Quando o encontrou, Quatre logo tratou de cumprimentá-lo.

Quatre: Oi Duo! Bom dia... Estou só terminando de guardar o meu lanche e a gente já vai!

Duo: "Tchudo bien", sem pressa.

Quatre: Por quê? – o garoto loiro olhou intrigado para o amigo.

Duo: Você já vai entender... – ele sorriu amplamente denunciando que a sua alegria tinha um motivo especial hoje.

Quatre apenas sorriu em resposta. Timidamente como sempre fazia, porque ele tinha medo vergonha... Tudo organizado, Quatre cumprimentou a irmã, despedindo-se dela com um beijo em uma das bochechas. Duo repetiu o gesto que já era costume desde a infância. Iria atenciosa com o irmão, tratou de avisá-lo que hoje chegaria tarde, provavelmente de madrugada, iria substituir um companheiro de trabalho na residência do hospital local e provavelmente chegaria tarde, mas iria deixar a refeição dele pronta, mesmo sabendo que o irmão era capaz de sozinho executar essa tarefa.

Os garotos desceram calmamente o lance de escadas. Quatre morava no segundo andar, para evitar o cansaço com as subidas e descidas dos degraus. O amigo, Duo, morava no andar de cima. Quando terminaram de descer, Quatre sentou-se um pouco para esperar o amigo.

Duo: Fica aí um pouquinho. Daqui a pouco a gente vai.

Quatre: Eu não tô entendo.. Será que tá frio?

Duo: Eu não sei... Mas é melhor você vestir o paletó.

º°º ... º°º

_07:28h_

"_Frio..."._

"_Estava frio também quando aconteceu 'aquilo' há quase 12 anos. Só que já era inverno, e ainda estamos no fim do verão..."._

Quatre: Você devia parar com isso! Faz mal à saúde!

Duo: É só unzinho. Depois chupo umas balinhas e ninguém percebe.

O loiro bufou de aborrecimento, mas ele sabia que para o amigo, fumar um cigarro logo cedo, antes de ir para escola, era quase sagrado. Foi um hábito aprendido com um ex-namorado mais velho do que o garoto de trança. Duo sempre se envolvia com homens mais velhos, não senhores ou idosos, mas jovens que já estavam na universidade e, muitos deles, já eram donos do próprio nariz. E mesmo com a recomendação do loiro, duo sabia que aquilo era nocivo não à saúde, mas inconsciente não para sua, mas sim a de Quatre, já que ele estava distante do garoto.

Quatre: Por que a gente tá demorando tanto?

Duo não respondeu. Quer dizer, apenas sorriu para o amigo, tentando confortá-lo com o gesto. Eram duas atitudes opostas: um estava agitado, batendo a ponta dos pés sobre o chão demonstrando todo o seu nervosismo por está esperando o amigo tomar alguma atitude e saírem logo dali para tomar o seu rumo; enquanto o outro tentava apreciar cada segundo do seu solitário pedaço de fumo em baforadas lentas que pareciam querer criar figuras no ar.

Parecia que realmente estava frio. Quatre já estava com o paletó do fardamento, mas ao ver as suas unhas com um tom leve de roxo, resolveu colocar as luvas que costumava usar nesta época do ano. Para cada estação, um tecido diferente, para as quentes era algodão, e para as frias era couro. Quando saiu de casa não tinha certeza da temperatura externa, então resolveu levar as de algodão. O roxo trazia más lembranças para Quatre... Coisas que ele não gostava de lembrar.

Duo: Agora nós podemos ir! Vamos lá "mio puttino"! – ele apagou o que restou de cigarro na parede do condomínio e jogou o resto numa lixeira. Colocou o paletó do fardamento e pôs a mão direita no bolso do mesmo lado da vestimenta.

Quatre: Eu não gosto que você me chame assim! Parece algo pejorativo!

Duo gargalhou alto. Ele se divertia com as expressões de emburrado que o rosto do amigo transparecia, mas sabendo que mesmo passando de uma brincadeira bem intencionada, ele tratou logo de se desculpar.

Duo: Bobo! Só chamo você assim porque você lembra um anjinho, com esses cabelos loiros, olhinhos azuis e pele alva – Duo se divertindo com as próprias palavras, apertou com as bochechas coradas do amigo fruto da maquiagem sutil usada para esconder a palidez que era uma recomendação da dermatologista.

º°º ... º°º

_07:34min_

"_Eu sou baixinho para os padrões norte-americanos"._

"_Tenho 1,60mt de altura, e o meu cardiologista disse que irei crescer só mais 5cm no máximo"._

"_Culpa das doenças que me seguem..."._

Quatre cruzou os braços representando sua indignação pelo apelido dado, embora ele soubesse que com Duo não adiantava. O amigo gostava de falar algo em italiano, dizia que fazia se lembrar de seus pais que morreram quando ele ainda era pequeno. Mas mesmo sabendo dos sentimentos dele, o loiro ainda estava chateado por provavelmente terem que chegar atrasados. Mas o que o preocupava não era realmente o fato de chegarem atrasados, o verdadeiro motivo era que eles iriam chamar atenção, e para Quatre, já bastava as pessoas à sua volta viverem constantemente sentindo pena dele.

Os finalmente saíram do prédio e Duo colocou trás balinhas brancas na boca que vinham em uma caixinha transparente, de acrílico. "Tic-tac". Esse provavelmente era o nome da marca, mas Quatre não sabia ao certo, porque nunca havia provado já que tinha açúcar como parte da fórmula. Quatre seguia Duo e dos de repente pararam em frente a uma moto.

Duo: Agora nós podemos ir!– Duo balançou as chaves do veículo diante dos olhos do amigo - Surpresa para você!

Quatre: Uma scotter?!

Duo: É! Ganhei de presente de aniversário... Eu sei que só em novembro, que ainda faltam dois meses, mas eles me deram por causa das boas notas do ultimo ano. Só que ainda não tinham liberado, aí conversei com a minha tia e ela disse que tudo ok por hoje. Vamos?

Quatre: Sim...

"_Duo era o meu amigo mais próximo e mesmo tendo respondido que 'sim', acho que ele notou a minha insegurança, afinal, ele muitas vezes agia de forma impulsiva e infantil..."._

"_E eu não queria morrer tão jovem..."._

º°º ... º°º

_07:44 h_

O caminho até a escola foi mais rápido do que o de costume, graças ao veículo de duas rodas que apesar da insegurança inicial, Duo dirigia com cuidado e respeitava de forma segura as leis de trânsito, ambos usavam capacete. Duo tinha mandado fazer um especialmente para Quatre, azul do mesmo tom dos olhos do loiro e com o desenho de um par de asas brancas do lado esquerdo do objeto; enquanto que outro era preto como desenho de uma cruz ficada por uma foice e aparentemente por detrás havia a imagem de um par de asas de morcego.

Duo estacionou com cuidado a moto nova, não queria arranhá-la. Guardou os capacetes dentro do compartimento que havia embaixo do banco e travou o veículo. Os dois haviam chegado cedo, quase não se via alunos pelos corredores. Foi bom assim, poderiam saber onde suas salas de aula seriam esse ano. Apesar de serem próximos, eles tinham tanto semelhanças quanto diferenças. Ambos gostavam de gramática e literatura, como também ambos faziam parte do clube de economia doméstica. Entretanto, Quatre gostava de matérias mais voltadas para o lado psicológico e questionador da pessoa, como artes – ele fazia parte da orquestra musical da escola - e de história e francês. Já Duo preferia as que mexiam com o físico, como educação física - e ele fazia parte da equipe de basquete - e matérias mais racionais como cálculo aplicado e física quântica.

Aquele era só o primeiro dia de um ano novo que estava por vim. Eles estariam juntos como inúmeras vezes estiveram, e acompanhados de alguns velhos companheiros de sala: Relena, amiga de infância que morava no mesmo prédio deles, mas depois que o pai virou deputado, teve que se mudar, mas ela fez questão de continuar mantendo contato com os amigos; Dorothy que desde criança era apaixonada por ele; Hilde, prima de Duo e que antes de vim morar nos EUA, passavam as férias com o primo. Infelizmente este ano não estariam presentes nem Wu-Fei, nem Meilan, o casal chinês que Duo adora torturar com as suas brincadeiras bobas, porque o período do intercâmbio havia terminado no mês anterior.

Relena: Bom dia Duo, bom dia Quatre! – a garota cumprimentou sorrindo.

Quatre: Bom dia Srta. Relena.

Duo: E aí gatinha! Bom dia pra você também.

Relena: Você não muda mesmo Duo! – ela riu da brincadeira do amigo e aproveitou para fazer um pedido a Quatre – Quatre, não precisa ser tão formal comigo, afinal somos amigos de infância, me chamar por Relena já está bom.

Quatre: Certo...

Hilde: O professor chegou!

º°º ... º°º

_08:06 h_

"_Zechs Marquise"._

"_Nosso professor de química e meu segundo amor não correspondido."_

"_Eu fui rejeitado por ele, de forma gentil"._

"_Na época ele me disse que estava noivo e, atualmente, está casado com a professora de educação física da nossa escola, a professora Lucrecia Noin"._

O belo professor de química dispôs os livros sobre a mesa e escreveu no quadro branco "Zechs Marquise, Físico-química". Além de ensinar química quântica e geral, era professor daquela disciplina. Estudava no último ano do curso de engenharia química da Universidade de Nova Iorque e aproveitava as horas livres para lecionar. Os alunos gostavam dele, era simpático. Dominava e explicava com facilidade o conteúdo de suas aulas. Era admirado por muitos e, também, odiado por muitos.

Zechs: Bom dia classe! – falou sorrindo para os alunos.

Classe: Bom dia!

Zechs: Vocês parecem animados este ano – continuava sorrindo e reparou que Quatre e Duo estavam conversando – Estou vendo novos rostos... e reconhecendo alguns antigos. Bom dia Sr. Maxwell.

Duo: Olaaaáá professorzinho – Duo abriu mostrou o grande sorriso, depois, sussurrou no ouvido de Quatre, '_Esse cara me irrita!'_ – Como é que vai a Srta. Noin, quer dizer, Senhora Marquise? – terminou com uma piscadela para o professor.

Zechs: Estamos em uma sala de aula e não em um dos corredores Sr. Maxwell.

Duo bufou enquanto Quatre ficou triste. Seria mais um ano letivo vendo a pessoa, que apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, ele ainda gostava. De acordo com o horário de suas aulas, eles se veriam às segundas e quartas. Mas aulas que ele gostava de verdade seriam às quintas: aulas de música, onde ele podia tocar o seu violino, expressar o que sentia. Ele não estava concentrado naquela aula do professor de quem gostava, pelo contrário, estava distante, pensando que perderia o dia primeiro dia de sua matéria preferida e nem reparou na revisão que estava sendo feita.

"_Essa semana eu só verei o professor Zechs por hoje. Ainda bem"._

"_..."_

"_Que pena... vou ter que faltar o primeiro dia da aula de música. A Srta. Lili vai ficar chateada..."_

º°º ... º°º

_13:15 h_

Em geral, os horários pela manhã eram fixos, quer dizer, os alunos de uma mesma turma ficavam juntos. Poucas eram as exceções, como casos de alunos estrangeiros que precisavam aprender determinados conteúdos obrigatórios ao currículo da escola, ou casos de alunos avançados, remanejados para turmas mais adiantadas.

Hora do almoço. Era o intervalo principal da escola, embora houvesse pequenos intervalos de dez minutos para que os alunos se deslocassem de uma sala para outra dando tempo de fazerem suas necessidades básicas, como beber água ou ir ao banheiro ou mesmo de namorados se encontrarem para uma leve demonstração de afeto.

Nesse horário os alunos tinham a opção de comerem o que era oferecido do refeitório ou trazerem o próprio lanche d casa. Jamais era permitida a saída dos mesmos para comprar a sua comida em locais próximo do estabelecimento. Regra da escola que se fosse rompida gerava uma séria punição. Não havia determinação de onde poderia ser feita a refeição, portanto que o local estivesse limpo e a comida devidamente colocada em uma das lixeiras disponíveis para seu determinado tipo: metal, vidro, plástico, papel e orgânico. Os amigos não gostavam do ambiente do refeitório, julgavam como barulhento e preferiam as sombras das árvores que ficavam próximas do estacionamento dos professores.

Duo: Você vai levar quanto tempo para fazer os exames? – ele comia uma barra de chocolate e ao seu lado estava uma pequena garrafa pet de refrigerante de cola.

Quatre: Dois dias. É o tempo suficiente para fazê-los – tomou um gole do seu suco de pêssego à base de soja.

Duo: Quer dizer que esse ano... – deu outra mordida no doce– nada de exercícios físicos de novo?

Quatre: Acho que não...

Duo: Sério?! – o jovem de trança sorriu amplamente com a resposta – Você vai poder fazer aula com a gente?

Quatre: Acho que sim – o loiro sorriu timidamente para o amigo enquanto desembrulhava o sanduíche natural que havia preparado logo cedo -, o meu clínico disse que a minha pressão estava ficando estável por causa das caminhadas... e ele acha que as aulas de educação física podem ajudar.

"_Eu era obrigado a todo dia medir a minha pressão. Era instável, e sempre acima do normal"._

Duo: Você devia fazer alongamento...

"_Aulas de alongamento..."._

As aulas de educação física eram dividas em estilos: ginástica aeróbica, localizada ou alongamento. Realizadas cada qual em um dia específico que ficava a critério do aluno escolhê-lo. Essas atividades eram destinadas aos que não faziam parte de nenhumas das equipes esportivas da escola, embora até mesmo os que participavam gostassem de freqüentá-las. As aulas de alongamento eram às sextas-feiras. Eram sempre divertidas, movimentadas e todos diziam que faziam bem à mente e aos músculos, principalmente ao coração.

º°º ... º°º

"_Se me dissessem ontem que o conselho de Duo mudaria a minha vida, eu não teria acreditado"._

"_Mas só na sexta-feira eu pude ter a prova disso"._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Olá! Estou de volta, depois de meses sem colocar nehuma história aqui no fanfiction... É a vida atarefada! Ai, ai... Bem eu trago para vocês uma nova história com o meu casal super fofo e querido Tro e Qua, mas também dessa vez teremos um pouquinho de Hee e Duo. Espero que vpcês gostem e mandem reviews. bjux


	2. Chapter 2

º°º ... º°º

"_Eu nunca fui uma pessoa bonita..."._

"_Eu sempre tive medo do que as pessoas iriam pensar sobre mim... sobre a minha aparência..."._

"_Quando se tem 16 anos, as 'coisas' ao seu redor parecem ficar estranhas... confusas... distorcidas"._

"_Acho que estou perdido"._

º°º**Beauty Fake** º°º

O prédio no qual Duo e Quatre moravam era simples. Era composto apenas por sete andares e tinha um elevador ao molde dos que eram usados nos prédios franceses: ai invés da porta era uma grade flexível que o fechava, mas o mesmo estava inativo porque não havia moradores nos dois últimos andares e os que moravam no edifício preferiam usar a escada para se subirem e descerem. Cada andar era composto por quatro apartamentos com três pequenas suítes, uma sala-cozinha e alguns tinham vista para a rua de frente do prédio.

Duo morava lá desde que os seus pais sofreram um acidente aéreo, e tanto ele quanto o irmão mais velho, foram concebidos para ficar sobre a guardar dos tios, Sr. Maxwell – que era irmão do pai dos garotos – e Sra. Helen. Eles eram ex-padre e ex-freira, respectivamente, e a história de amor deles é como um conto de fadas. Já Quatre, foi morar naquele prédio quando completou quatro anos junto com a irmã Iria e a mãe falecida, Katrina. O número do apartamento dos Winner era 34. E dos Maxwell era 52.

º°º ... º°º

_Terça-feira, 18 de setembro de 2007._

_02:48 h_

Iria havia se formado em medicina pela universidade local de Queens, um dos distritos da cidade de Nova Iorque. Quando o irmão teve o incidente, ela decidiu que faria algo para ajudá-lo e disse que se tornaria médica para poder ajudá-lo. Ela trabalha cerca de 80 horas semanais nos plantões de residência, e em geral, o horário deles começa em torno das 10h da manhã, e, raramente se estendem até a madrugada. Já aconteceram casos de Iria ter que passar três dias dando plantão no hospital, isso acontece, principalmente, nos feriados mais prolongados como Ação de graças, Natal e Ano-novo.

O desejo dela é torna-se cardiologista com especialização em angioplastia, uma especialidade que cuida de pacientes com problemas nas válvulas, ao semelhante ao que o irmão menor tem. Nessa semana da volta às aulas dos garotos, ela está substituindo um amigo que necessitou tirar uma licença por motivos pessoais, e a jovem tem que fazer plantão no hospital das 14h às 01h. Um horário cruel, que mal a permite conviver ao lado do irmão menor, já que muitas vezes ela chega e encontra o irmão adormecido.

Iria: Quatre... – Iria se ajoelhou na frente do irmão mexendo nos fios ralos da franja.

Quatre: ... – ele abriu lentamente os olhos, incomodado com a claridade do ambiente.

Iria: Você acabou dormindo aqui no sofá, não foi? – ela sorria para o irmão menor enquanto acariciava as bochechas rosadas.

Quatre: Estava esperando você... – o garoto loiro com bastante sonolência foi se sentando no sofá para olhar para a irmã e sorrir timidamente.

Iria: Eu imaginava... – ela ainda continuava sorrindo e fico de pé - Mas você deve dormir na sua cama – ela estendeu a mão para ele - Venha. Eu ajudo você...

Quatre: Tá bom.

Quatre segurou na mão de Iria e foi sendo guiado pelo corredor até o seu quarto. Ele andava com certa dificuldade, usando o corpo da dela como apoio. Ela colocou o garoto loiro na cama e depois o cobriu com o cobertor. Já estava fazendo frio nessa época do ano, era melhor evitar que por alguma mudança brusca de clima, ele ficasse gripado. Ela desejou "boa noite" para ele e saiu, voltando para a sala. Lá, sentou à pequena mesa de quatro lugares, e não agüentando mais, soltou algumas lágrimas de tristeza ao ver o caminho que o irmão estava traçando.

º°º ... º°º

_Terça-feira, 18 de setembro de 2007._

_10: 05h _

"_Aulas de história"._

"_Não são tão ruins como muita gente pensa. São interessantes, acho que é mais por causa do nosso professor, o também coordenador, Sr. Treize Kusherenada"._

"_Ele consegue deixar assuntos como Revolução Americana e a Revolta do chá algo interessantes"._

O professor Treize Kusherenada não era americano, mas tinha guardada em seu coração a bandeira do país porque usava como justificativa o fato de ter conhecido a esposa nos EUA e seu filhinha de quatro anos ter nascido lá. Ele havia se graduado em História na Universidade de Boston e em seguida, fez mestrado na mesma instituição defendendo uma tese sobre "A estética atual dos direitos dos negros norte-americanos segundo a óptica deixada pelo Kun Klux Klan(1)", que fazia uma critica atual sobre a segregação racial nos EUA. O professor era um militante ativo dos direitos humanos e da paz.

Ele chegou à sala de aula disposto sempre fazia com aquela turma que conhecia já há dois anos. Sempre sorridente e com a voz aveludada e melodiosa cumprimentou os alunos.

Treize: Bom dia classe. Um ano novo, matérias novas, novos conhecimentos... e responsabilidades também...

Duo: Começou outra chatice...

Treize: Disse algo, Sr. Maxwell?

Duo: Nada. Sr. Kusherenada...

Duo não gostava das aulas de história. Ele tinha antipatia pelo professor. Já Quatre adorava e achava que o amigo tinha antipatia não só por Treize, mas por todos os professores já que nunca ouviu da boca dele um elogio para algum deles. O garoto loiro dizia que se não conseguisse passar no teste de audição para música do Instituto de Artes de Nova Iorque, iria estudar História e se tornar um professor como Sr. Kusherenada quem admirava pela simpatia e inteligência.

º°º ... º°º

_12: 47h _

"_Duo é muitas vezes passional"._

"_Acho que 90 das atitudes dele são passionais"._

"_Mas foi graças a essa atitude dele que eu continuo vivendo um dia após o outro"._

As aulas da manhã já haviam sido encerradas e o almoço também. Os dois amigos encontravam-se andando pelo corredor dos armários para guardar alguns pertences e pegar outros que seriam utilizados na aula de economia doméstica. Nessa disciplina, os alunos aprendiam a cozinhar, a fazer pequenas atividades de limpeza do lar e pessoais, como executar pequenos concertos em roupas. Por coincidência, todos os anos, os armários dos amigos acabavam ficando um do lado do outro, já que a ocupação de uma cabine era rotativa, e sempre uma conversa ou outra era trocada ali.

Quatre: Você devia controlar a sua língua!

Esse comentário dó fez com Duo mostrasse a língua para amigo como careta pela repreensão.

Duo: Tá bom Sr. Certinho! Mas é que ele é quase um terrorista!!!

Quatre: Duo!!! – aborrecido com o amigo por ter criticado o professor Kusherenada.

Duo: Qualé, Quatre?! Se esqueceu daqueles testes surpresa que ele fazia!?... Damnit! 20 perguntas que valiam um mísero ponto!!!

Quatre: A culpa é sua! Que não estuda diariamente a matéria da escola.

Quatre abriu o seu armário, guardando o livro de contos históricos que havia ganhado do professor pelo mérito de no último ano ter sido o único aluno a tirar "A" em todas notas de sua disciplina. Já Duo estava encostado contra o seu armário e de braços cruzados vendo a movimentação de algumas pessoas pelo corredor.

Duo: Se eu tivesse tempo, até que eu faria... Mas sabe, eu sou o capitão do time, faço parte da Olímpiada de matemática... Isso é sacal!

"_Estou triste e chateado de novo"._

"_Por causa do que Duo disse, bati a porta do m eu armário com mais força do que o habitual"._

"_Droga!"._

"_Eu sei que não sou um atleta como ele, mas me esforço até onde eu posso, se não fico cansado e..."._

"_Não quero me lembrar disso..."._

º°º ... º°º

_Quarta-feira, 23 de novembro de 1995._

_16: 56h _

Fazia três meses que Quatre havia chegado àquele edifício e já no primeiro dia conhecera Duo e logo ficaram amigos. No dia do feriado de Ação de Graças(2) daquele ano, fazia o frio típico da cidade. As crianças brincavam alegres no meio da rua esbranquiçada por causa dos flocos de neve que decoravam a paisagem.

Os dois amigos junto com outros garotos da vizinhança, eles riam e corriam de um lado para outro se divertindo em jogo improvisado de futebol. Apesar do frio, estavam bem agasalhados com seus casacos de lã colorida, gorinhos e cachecóis. A partida improvisada acontecia com uma descontração típica de garotos que tinham entre quatro e seis anos de idade.

A bola era chutada de um lado para outro, porém um chute mais forte na direção de Quatre o obrigou a sair correndo atrás da bola que havia caído longe dos amigos, do lado do cercado. Ele foi sozinho até ela, correndo com suas perninhas curtas para conseguir chegar logo e não atrasar a brincadeira. No local, que estava vazio, apenas encontrou a bola em um canto próximo ao muro. Entretanto, quando segurou o objeto e deu alguns passos, sentiu uma forte dor no peito obrigando-o a largar o brinquedo e cair desmaiado ao solo.

Duo achando que Quatre provavelmente iria se perder no caminho de volta por ainda não conhecer direito o local, se ofereceu para ir atrás do amigo quando percebeu a sua demora. Só que para a sua surpresa, ele achou o amigo caído no chão, com a testa sangrando e o corpo estava ficando roxo. Desesperadamente ele começou a sacudir o garoto loiro e não vendo nenhuma reação dele, saiu correndo atrás do irmão mais velho para ajudá-lo.

Duo correu o mais rápido que podia até a frente do prédio e por sorte, encontrou o rapaz mais velho do que ele oito anos saindo do local. Ele chorava de desespero pedindo ao irmão, Solo, para ajudá-lo. Duo disse onde Quatre estava, e Solo pediu ao irmão pequeno que fosse rapidamente ao apartamento dos Winner avisá-los sobre Quatre e chamar uma ambulância.

Quando Solo chegou, não pensou muito, colocou Quatre em suas costas e saiu correndo com ele até o edifício onde moravam. Na frente do prédio encontrou a mãe chorando desesperada pelo filho e com a ajuda do Sr. Maxwell, a mãe conseguiu levar seu pequeno tesouro ao hospital e ela fazia uma prece: "_Allah, por favor, não deixe que o meu pequenino morra..._".

º°º ... º°º

_17: 29h_

"_Duo é um excelente jogador"._

"_Ele não é alto para os padrões do basquete. Ele tem 1,73 mt. Se você reparar que existem garotos no time da nossa escola que muito mais de 1,80 mt, Duo se torna um baixinho entre eles"._

"_Acho que isso até ajuda, porque ele é o capitão do time. Ele é rápido e bom no que faz"._

Após o término das aulas desta terça-feira, era chegado o momento do treino de basquete que Duo sempre tinha todos os dias da semana por pelo menos uma hora. Quatre que sempre se acostumou a ser acompanhado por Duo, na ida ou na volta da escola, preferia ficar para acompanhar os treinos que o amigo fazia. Hoje era dia de treino tático, onde os jogadores divididos em times (principal e reserva) faziam um ensaio de como seria uma partida de verdade. Duo fazia parte do time principal. O garoto loiro estava concentrado na movimentação dos jogadores, quando notou a presença de mais alguém. Era Heero, estudante universitário e atual namorado do amigo de trança.

Heero era descente de japoneses. Seus pais eram filhos de japoneses e por alguma anomalia genética, ele nasceu com olhos azuis, o que era algo exótico para aquela raça. O japonês estudava o 4º ano do curso de Engenharia Mecatrônica da Universidade de St. John (3) e fazia parte do time de beisebol universitário. Atualmente está com 23 anos.

Heero: Oi Quatre. Tudo bem? – o rapaz sentou-se em uma cadeira de cor azul ao lado do garoto loiro. E Quatre antes de responder ao cumprimento, esboçou um sorriso.

Quatre: Oi. Vou bem e com você?

Heero: Indo... – Heero olhava de forma serena para o namorado que se movimentava de forma rápida, porém elegante, como se fosse um dançarino em uma pista de dança - Gosto de vê-lo jogar.

Quatre: É. Eu também, principalmente porque não entendo como ele consegue fazer isso com aquela trança gigante.

Heero: Esse é o charme dele... Muito superior a cor de seus olhos.

"_A cor dos olhos de Duo eram raras. Violetas da cor de ametista._

"_Era um dos orgulhos de Duo. Por isso, quando o oftalmologista lhe receitou o uso de óculos, ele tratou de usar lente de contato. Ele dizia que seria mais pratico para jogar basquete"_

"_..."_

"_Eu também uso óculos, mas só para ler e acompanhar as aulas. É pouco coisa, menos de um grau, só que o meu astigmatismo é alto e isso atrapalha"._

Enquanto Quatre e Heero conversavam sobre situações do cotidiano e cálculos matemáticos que o loiro às vezes se enrolava, Duo fez uma cesta. A dupla que estava conversando na quadra nem percebeu o que tinha acontecido, apenas notaram quando ouviram o grito de Duo: "De três pontos!!!" e ele fez um gesto indicando que era para Heero. E o japonês com olhos de cor exótica sorriu.

Duo havia contado a Quatre como eles tinha se conhecido e o loiro achava que ninguém acreditaria nele se passasse aquela estória adiante porque era algo cômico e não convencional.

º°º ... º°º

_20: 38h_

"_Acho que hoje vou jantar sozinho em casa outra vez"._

"_Iria disse que provavelmente irá dar outro plantão no hospital e que eu não poderia contar com a presença dela"._

"_Eu me sinto triste e sozinho"._

"_Mal consigo ver a minha irmã, exceto pela manhã quando ela, mesmo como muito sono levanta-se para aplicar a dose diária de insulina que eu preciso. Ela ainda faz isso sempre sorrindo"._

Iria: Boa noite Quatre!

Quatre: Iria?! – o loiro estava confuso, não imaginava que a irmã apareceria tão cedo em casa.

Iria: O que é isso? E eu não mereço um abraço do meu único e querido irmãozinho? – Iria sorria de forma para o irmão.

Quatre: Claro!

E um abraço terno foi compartilhado entre os irmãos.

A diferença de idade entre Iria e Quatre era de 10 anos. Ambos eram filhos do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe. A mãe deles ficou grávida da jovem em um intercâmbio entre a França e o Egito. E como em algum conto das "Mil e uma noites", ela engravidou, teve a filha e pouco tempo depois foi para os EUA, convidada para lecionar na Universidade de Nova Iorque. Cinco anos dela se instalado no país, em uma conferencia internacional para qual ela foi convidada para ser interprete e tradutora, Katrina reencontrou Johan Karim Houssam. Agora ele estava representação o pai nos negócios da família. E mais uma vez, o conto se repetiu.

Entretanto ao contrario do final da história anterior, esta teve um final diferente. Johan reconheceu Iria, além de ter conhecimento do nascimento do filho Quatre. Atualmente ele assumiu os negócios do pai, é empresário do setor têxtil produzindo algodão e exportando lençóis egípcios para todo mundo. E mesmo com a grande distância, trata de pelo menos duas vezes ao ano ver os filhos.

º°º ... º°º

_Quarta-feira, 19 de setembro de 2007._

_09: 43h_

Quatre já se encontrava no hospital pronto para fazer a sua bateria de exames anuías. O médico dele preferia o inicio das aulas porque além do local está mais vago, era melhor para o paciente loiro porque não interferiria no rendimento das aulas.

O garoto loiro ficava em um quarto especial. Como já era paciente há mais de 10 anos, todos já o conheciam e tratavam muito bem. Em seu quarto, ele esperava pacientemente pelo medico que o guiaria para sua rotina. Quando estava distraído olhando para a decoração simples, de cor branca com detalhes em tons azulados, a porta foi aberta revelando a figura de uma jovem de cabelos ruivos e cacheados que não aparentava ter mais de 30 anos. Ela usava um jaleco branco e na placa localizada do lado esquerdo da roupa estava escrito "Dra. Sally Po".

Sally: Bom dia Quatre! – ela sorria demonstrando para o paciente sua simpatia

Quatre: Bom dia. Quem é a senhora?

Sally: Eu não sou tão velha assim, acho que sou dois ou três anos mais velha do que a sua irmã – a doutora se divertiu expressando-se uma gargalhada alegre e vivaz.

Quatre: ...

Sally: Meu nome é Dra. Sally Po, mas pode me chamar apenas de Sally.

Quatre: O que aconteceu com o Dr. Harith?

Sally: O Dr. "H" foi fazer um pós-doutorado na Alemanha e me pediu para assumir os seus exames e acompanhá-lo sorriso

Quatre!!! – Quatre estava surpreso, seu médico sempre lhe dizia quando ocorria algum imprevisto.

Sally: Vamos começar com os exames de sangue? – ela pegou uma cadeira de rodas e estendeu a mão para ajudar o garoto a se levantar da cama.

Quatre: Claro.

"_O Dr. Harith ou Dr. H[4 como ele prefere ser chamado, foi o meu primeiro médico"._

"_Foi ele quem fez a minha cirurgia e quem sempre acompanhou as minhas revisões anuais"._

Quando Quatre foi levado às pressas para o hospital, ninguém estava disponível para atendê-lo devido ao feriado. O Dr. Harith vendo a agonia da mãe de Quatre, segurando o garoto desmaiado se prontificou em atendê-lo. Apesar de naquela época ele anda ser um médico recém contratado, ele rapidamente mobilizou uma equipe para efetuar a cirurgia ao diagnosticar que a criança havia sofrido um ataque do coração. A cirurgia durou cerca de seis horas, e Quatre teve que ficar internado no hospital por quase um mês. Por recomendação médica, o garoto teria que voltar todos os anos ao hospital até completar seus 21 anos.

º°º ... º°º

_16: 46h_

Na sala da coordenação que é vizinha a da diretoria, o professor Treize encontrava-se preparando a aula que seria ensinada na sexta-feira, afinal, será um assunto novo ainda não visto pelos alunos. Ouvindo o som de três batinhas suaves na porta, a secretária dele anunciou a presença do novo aluno que era aguardada desde o início das aulas. A jovem anunciou o garoto e pediu para o que o mesmo entrasse.

Treize: Boa tarde! Sente-se – o novo aluno obedeceu e esboçou um sorriso - Então... você que é o jovem Trowa Barton... Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou o coordenador e professor da Escola Academia Angelus Gabriel, meu nome é Treize Kusherenada, mas apenas me chame por Treize.

Trowa: É um prazer também conhecê-lo Sr. Treize. Eu espero que este ano seja bom.

Treize: Eu tenho a certeza de que será ótimo...

º°º ... º°º

"_Queria ter ido à escola"._

"_Não agüento mais essa minha rotina no hospital, mas eu sei que sem ela minha vida seria muito pior.Ainda bem que esse dia já está acabando. E amanhã será mais curta a minha estadia aqui"._

"_Quero que a sexta-feira chegue logo e espero que esse ano os resultados sejam diferentes..."._

_**Continua...**_

º°º ... º°º_**  
**_

_mini dicionário:_

_(1) Grupo radical originado na década de 60 nos EUA que pregava a segregação racial entre brancos e negros, e a estes, usavam de força física e violência como represária. ainda nos tempos atuais existem simpatizantes do movimento._

_(2) O feriado de ação de graças é sempre realizado na quarta quinta-feira do mês de novembro._

_(3) A universidade que o Heero estuda é real e existem uma na cidade de Queens, um dos cinco distritos que formam a cidade de Nova Iorque._

* * *

Olá, como vão? Finalmente mais um capítulo desta história meiguinha. Ai, tá dando pena do Qua-chan... Ele se atormenta muito, mas tudo tem uma explicação à altura. O Tro-kun chegou! Vocês ficaram com interesse de saber como os tios de Duo se conheceram? Se sim, mandem o pedido pela review que eu conto XD... E para frente eu conto como foi que Heero e Duo se conheceram (..."divertido e não convencional). Muitos bjuxx e obrigada para quem leu e abraços para quem deixou review._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de mais nada, quero agradecer a Mellow Candie e a Akane Kyo pelos comentários! Vocês me incentivaram a ressucitar esta fic! Muito obrigado, e também agradeço a quem continou lendo. E vamos a história!

* * *

º°º ... º°º

"_Eu nunca fui uma pessoa bonita..."._

"_Eu sempre tive medo do que as pessoas iriam pensar sobre mim... sobre a minha aparência..."._

"_Quando se tem 16 anos, as 'coisas' ao seu redor parecem ficar estranhas... confusas... distorcidas"._

"_Acho que estou perdido"._

º°º **Beauty Fake** º°º

_16: 46h_

Na sala da coordenação que é vizinha a da diretoria, o professor Treize encontrava-se preparando a aula que seria ensinada na sexta-feira, afinal, seria um assunto ainda não visto pelos alunos. Ouvindo o som de três batinhas suaves na porta, a secretária dele anunciou a presença do novo aluno que era aguardada desde o início das aulas. A jovem anunciou o garoto e pediu para o que o mesmo entrasse.

Treize: Boa tarde! Sente-se – o novo aluno obedeceu e esboçou um sorriso - Então... você que é o jovem Trowa Barton... Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou o coordenador e professor da Escola Angelus Gabriel, meu nome é Treize Kusherenada, mas apenas me chame por Treize.

Trowa: É um prazer também conhecê-lo Sr. Treize. Eu espero que este ano seja bom.

Treize: Eu tenho a certeza de que será ótimo. Você já conhece o _campus_?

Trowa: Não... Eu e minha irmã chegamos antes de ontem de Nova Jérsei por causa da dificuldade de arranjar um apartamento.

Treize: Entendo. Então que tal conhecemos o local? Neste horário apenas alguns alunos se encontram e fica mais fácil circular pelo ambiente.

"A nossa escola, que na verdade é uma academia, é conhecida por desenvolver o físico, o espírito e a mente"

"Muitos dos alunos se destacam em diversas áreas: alguns se tornam atletas, outros cientistas, outros artistas ou músicos, pintores, tantas profissões..."

"Ainda tem o ginásio coberto, a piscina de natação e o campo onde os alunos podem praticar futebol e soccer"

º°º ... º°º

"O esporte mais popular da nossa escola é o basquete, e o jogador é o Duo"

Daniel: passando a bola Ei Duo! Se liga!

Duo: Porra Daniel!... (careta de dor) Olha lá, acho que é um calouro, o carinha acompanhando o prof. Treize

Daniel: Você acha? ... Bem que ele podia entrar pro nosso time de basquete... o cara é alto, não acha?

Duo: ... Hum, pode ser.

º°º ... º°º

"_Desde os meus cinco anos eu faço uma bateria de exames de dá inveja em qualquer atleta: eletrocardiograma, níveis de glicemia, plaquetas, glóbulos brancos e vermelhos e colesterol, radiografias do tórax, endoscopia, ultra-som da bexiga; desentrometria óssea... e tantos outros que me obrigam a ficar dois dias no hospital_"

"_Tem um que eu preciso fazer que eles ficam monitorando o meu sono... Iria descobriu que eu tenho apnéia_".

Iria: Bom dia, _habib_ - a jovem médica entrou sorrindo no quarto hospitalar onde o irmão repousava.

Quatre: Bom dia Iria... - ele retribuiu o gesto.

Iria: Dormiu bem?

Quatre: Sim! - o loirinho esboçou um sorriso tímido.

Iria: Que bom... Trouxe café da manhã para dois. Vamos comer?

Quatre: Uhum-uhum - ele retribui com um sorriso.

º°º ... º°º

Catherine: Trowa? Você já está pronto?

Trowa: ...

Catherine: Ué?... Não vai para a escola, não?

Trowa: suspiro ... Acho que era melhor a gente ter ficado lá em Nova Jérsei mesmo...

Catherine: Ei! Que desânimo é esse? Não era você que tava todo empolgado por poder vim treinar em um local melhor, mais equipado...

Trowa: Você é que estava animada para vir para essa cidade...

Catherine: Tudo bem que Queens não está na _Big Aplle_, mas é pertinho... E chega de falar de mim, que você já está atrasado. Vamos! Vamos!- ela sorriu de forma a motivar o irmão.

Trowa: Tudo bem! Tudo bem! - ele sorriu - Eu vou!

Catherine: É assim que se fala... Eu vou acompanhar você!

Trowa: Ah não vai não!

Catherine: Vou sim!

Trowa: Eu não sou mais criança!

Catherine: Mas mesmo assim eu vou!

Trowa: Não vai não!

Catherine: Trowa Barton vá se arrumar agora! Já!

Trowa: Tá bom... tá bom...

º°º ... º°º

"_Eu queria ter ido para escola_"

"_Hoje tem aula de história e de literatura_"

"_A professora de literatura é a Srta. Une, mas ele prefere ser chamada de Lady Une_"

"_O Duo me disse que uma vez ela já foi namorada do Sr. Treize, mas eles terminaram o namoro quando ela viajou para outro país e ele se casou com outra pessoa. Atualmente ele é viúvo e tem uma filhinha chamada Mariemeia_"

"_E parece que Lady Une ainda gosta dele..._"

º°º ... º°º

Duo: Quat!! Você voltou!

Quatre: Ah, Duo! Eu só fiquei fora dois dias...

Duo: E perdeu inúmeras novidades que aconteceram na escola...

Iria: Vou preparar alguns sanduíches para gente.

Duo:Oba!

"_Duo me contou tudo o que aconteceu. Foi como se eu nem tivesse faltado esses dias_"

"_Eu me diverti com o relato dele . acho que se Duo não quiser seguir para sempre no basquete, ele pode tentar ser ator, de comédias. Acho que daria certo..."_

"_Ele me contou que as aulas foram chatas... e que tinha uma novidade, ele se matriculou nas aulas de artes plásticas. Ele disse que não pinta nada, mas sabe copiar tudo!_"

"_Amanhã eu volto para escola_"

"_E amanhã a minha vida, talvez, irá mudar_"

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Olá! Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de pedir milhões de desculpas pelo sumiço. Eu irei explicar: como o meu curso havia acochado o nós nos último ano, eu praticamente tive que abandonar todas as minhas fic. E só agora eu voltei a escrever depois de ter redescoberto o site, e também as reviews que algumas pessoas deixaram acabaram me motivando, sem contar que eu não gostaria de ver um projeto como essa fic morrer sem deixá-la encaminhada. Bem, eu espero conseguir terminaná-la da forma como eu a idealizei inicialmente...

Esse capítulo ficou curtinho, mas é porque era o que tinha salvo aqui no PC, mas eu já vou prometendo que a partir do próximo capítulo teremos muito TroQua e um pouco de HeeDuo, certo?

Bjux e abraços para todo mundo que ler (e para quem comenta mais ainda).


End file.
